Life of a TracyKyrano
by Michelle L. Kennedy
Summary: this was my first fanfiction. i know that it is not all that good, but i did it over three days on a trip to our holiday. hope you enjoy it!


The life for a Tracy/Kyrano

Chapter one- a secret revealed

"Morning John, how is everything today?" Scott asked. John looked up from the computer screen and looked at Scott "Since you ask, so far, there is a fire at the base of the Leaning Tower of Pisa and it is falling down fast with civilians that are trapped in it". John replied. "International Rescue, we have a situation!" Scott said over the comms. Soon enough all the Tray brothers including a Kyrano that came rushing down stairs and into the foyer. John explained what was happening.

A new frequency came over the comms and a black hologrammed figure that appeared. Kayo went scared because it was the Hood. "Hello International Rescue! My demands are simple, all I want is for you people to stop helping people and people will not be in as much danger." The Hood said. "Never Hood!" Kayo yelled. The hood directed his attention to her and told her. "Ah Tanusha, still working for this shit company. Why not come and work for me? With your expert skills and my smarts, we would be impossible to take down." He told her. "You know perfectly well that I would never leave my family." She told him. "Oh kayo, I was worried that you would do this. You know perfectly well that is not your family. I am your only family." He said. Kayo went pail with fear for what was coming next. The boys were looking at her with fear and curiosity. Then it came. What kayo was trying to keep to herself. "You know this Kayo. I do not know if they know but you and I know your secret. For I am you UNCLE after all." The hood left and she was standing there looking away from the boys not just, because she knew they would be mad but also because she was trying not to show them that she was crying.

"How could you Kayo? Why?" Asked Virgil (her boyfriend and fianc?) "I do not choose my family! If I had one wish, it would to be that he was not my uncle and that he was not even real!" She snapped whilst tears came gushing down. "He's your uncle?!" Scott said "yes" kayo said quietly. Scott was so furious with her that he could not control what came out of his mouth. "The same man that was responsible for our father's death is your uncle, so how do you expect us to trust you when you could do a similar or the same thing to us! How do we know that you could kill us because you wanted to hurt people to get what you want! You are out of the rescue business and get off the island and go and help your uncle while we help the people that you two put in danger!" Kayo just stood there. Looking at him while the tears came gushing down and made her look almost ghost like. "Fine I'll go but don't come running to me when you get into trouble or need help with something cause your mouth is bigger that your ego!" Kayo yelled back. "Fine!" Scott yelled, "And one other thing that I forgot to say. Thunderbird Shadow is ours and if you dare to even touch it, I will personally kill you." He said. "Not if I beat you to it!" Kayo shouted and ran upstairs and into her then locked her door. "How could you Scott?" Virgil asked half shocked and scared not just for Scott but also for his girlfriend. "She is part of International Rescue and if you dare to kill her, I'll leave the island!" Virgil shouted to him. Scott was shocked at what his little brother had just said. Kayo cried herself to sleep. She had multiple feelings although the night. She felt scared, upset and homeless.

Chapter 2- Feeling shunned

When she woke up the next day and went downstairs to get something to eat and drink. She came face to face with Scott and before she could even react, he slapped her across the face and said, "I should have guessed that something was up. You acted just like him and you have the same surname that if you say it slow and add a few letters you get what I missed." He said to her rudely. "And what do you get then?" She asked angrily holding her sore cheek that was now red with a handprint. "You get kill." He said spitefully. She lunged at him got on him with his back landing hard on the ground. He grunted and then when he looked her eyes, all he saw was the evil glance that the Hood gives them. "Don't you dare make fun of my name like that again Scott Carpenter Tracy!" She yelled at him. Before she knew what was happening, he had somehow flipped around so that she was on the ground and he was on her. She tried to kick him off, but before she could, Scott had planted his knee hard into her stomach that was screaming in pain. She groaned and then did a move that her father had taught her. It was to grab his arm and yank it out from under him. He fell over then regained his position from over her again and grabbed her by the neck and squeezed hard so that she had to freeze. "I will say what I want to say thank you. Besides, you are not a Tracy, you are a Kyrano!" She was shocked. She tried to say something, but the grip that was on her throat made it hard to say anything. Therefore, she grabbed all her courage and said something that she was going to regret.

What she said was the worst thing she could have ever said. In addition, her timing was impeccable because Virgil happen to come out at that moment and saw what was going on. "I am glad that I am a Kyrano because if you are going to act like this, than I never want to be a Tracy!" She screamed. Virgil was shocked at what he heard and said, "Really, because I thought that you loved me." He said. When Kayo looked up all that she saw was the pain and hurt in his eyes. "I do love you!" She said with all her breath. "Well act like it!" He yelled at her. He ran off and kayo was so upset because she had just lost her marriage with him that was less than one month away. "Way to go kayo. You have upset my younger brother." Before she could blink, Scott punched her in the cheek.

When she washed her face after the fight, there was still a deep cut in her cheek and a black eye was forming. She did not know how she felt, and when she looked at her engagement ring, she ripped if off her finger and threw it at the wall. When it hit the wall, it broke. The crystal came flying off and the ring itself was dented and unfixable. She could hear the boys shouting at each other downstairs and the main thing that she heard was, "we could not trust her to not do something that might hurt one of us." For the next week, they completely ignored her to such an extent that she had lost 6kilos and she was heartbroken. She spent most of her time in the caves on the East side of the island. Then when she woke up in the middle of the night with an idea to get out of this nightmare. Her plan would go underway next week on the day that Virgil and she were supposed to get married.

Chapter 3-the note to freedom

She got out of bed grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

 _Dear whoever that is reading this_

 _I am leaving, not just the island but I'm not coming back again because I am going to take TBS and fly it into a mountain cause so far all that you people have done is made my life shit all because I can't choose my family and I tried to tell you but all you have done shun me._

 _Scott: if you are reading this, I would like to tell you that the fight we had before proved to me that you cannot take stuff that might cause danger for you or the others. That is not a bad thing but since that, you found out my family, you have been treating me like the enemy. When you made fun of my name, it brought back so many memories from when the Chaos Crew had cornered me in a room and hit me and started to chant about me was not the nicest stuff they had said to me. I just wanted you to know that. Plz tell the others, tell them I left, and do not tell them I committed suicide._

 _Virgil: I am so sorry that you heard me say that. I was not thinking on what I was saying and I just had to tell Scott that and that I was not intending that you would be there at the time that I said that. Therefore, I want you know that I am really sorry that you had to hear me saying that. Plz know that I do truly love you and if you or Scott ever read this. Is to not show or tell Alan, Gordon or John because I do not want them to get worried._

 _From Tanusha Kyrano_

Chapter 4-a plan goes underway

Kayo woke up at the dead of night, put the note on her desk, and went down to the hangar that holds the ships and climbed into her ship and took off. She was crying while she was taking off and she put the imputes of the New Zealand mountains into her 'birds' computer.

Scott had heard TBS taking off and was worried that he had heard it and when he looked at the time, he instantly knew that something was wrong. He went to get Virgil to see if he had heard TBS taking off as well, but before he got there, he bumped into Virgil and they said the same thing. "Did you hear TBS taking off? I did. You too?!" They both said in unison. "We have to ask John if TBS just took off." Scott said. "No, we have to go to her room to see if we heard what we think we heard." Virgil said back to him. "Ya I agree." Scott said. Therefore, they both went to Kayo's room expecting either to find that it was locked, or to find that she was asleep. However, what they found was shocking.

The room was empty. Scott and Virgil both gave each other worried glances and went in to find the bed made with her IR suit laid neatly folded on the bed. Virgil noticed a piece of paper on her desk and what it read made his heart skip a beat.

 _Dear whoever that is reading this_

 _I am leaving, not just the island but I'm not coming back again because I am going to take TBS and fly it into a mountain cause so far all that you people have done is made my life shit all because I can't choose my family and I tried to tell you but all you have done shun me._

 _Scott: if you are reading this, I would like to tell you that the fight we had before proved to me that you cannot take stuff that might cause danger for you or the others. That is not a bad thing but since that, you found out my family, you have been treating me like the enemy. When you made fun of my name, it brought back so many memories from when the Chaos Crew had cornered me in a room and hit me and started to chant about me was not the nicest stuff they had said to me. I just wanted you to know that. Plz tell the others, tell them I left, and do not tell them I committed suicide._

 _Virgil: I am so sorry that you heard me say that. I was not thinking on what I was saying and I just had to tell Scott that and that I was not intending that you would be there at the time that I said that. Therefore, I want you know that I am sorry that you had to hear me saying that. Plz know that I do truly love you and if you or Scott ever read this. Is to not show or tell Alan, Gordon or John because I do not want them to get worried._

 _From Tanusha Kyrano_

Virgil was literally crying, a 22-year-old man was crying about his ex's note that she had left for them to read. Scott came over to him because he wanted to know what had upset his younger brother to this extent. "Virgil? Whats wrong bro." Scott asked. Virgil did not talk; all he did was hand the letter to Scott to read for himself. Scott read the letter and was shocked. He grabbed Virgil and pulled him into a hug. Then when his brother had calmed down, Scott grabbed him and ran with him to the portraits to contact John.

"John no time to talk, we need you to do a scan on where TBS is." Scott said. "But I thought that Shadow was on the island." John replied. "No kayo is trying to commit suicide because we read a note that reads this:

 _I just wanted you to know that. Plz tell the others, tell them I left, and do not tell them I committed suicide."_

"Oh no," John said whilst doing a scan over the Atlantic Ocean to hopefully find TBS. "Ok. Kayo is in TBS and is nearing New Zealand now." "We have to hurry" Virgil said. "Ok we will take TB2, because we might need to grab Shadow midair." "Ok let us go" Virgil said. They left, and they ended arguing along the way because they were saying that it was each other's fault and they were trying to bite each other's heads off. They were soon interrupted by a frequency from kayo.

"Guys its neither one of your fault. It is my fault for not telling you sooner." "Kayo plz do not do this to us." Virgil said, "Virgil you know as well as I do that even if I did not, I would end up helping my uncle." She said. "Kayo no you would not, you would come back with us and live in peace." Scott said. "Oh yeah, Whats your definition of peace Scott? All I know is that even if I did come back with you, it would an argument every day and then we would end up in the same position as we are now." Kayo said back snapping. "No we would not Kayo." Virgil pleaded with her. "Sure Virgil, you know that this was anyway going to be the end. So goodbye forever" Kayo said whilst looking away from them. Those were her last words that she would speak. "Kayo no!" Virgil pleaded, but before anyone could do anything to stop her. BANG! TBS crashed into the mountain and simultaneously they both screamed "No!"

Chapter 5-on deaths door

"John Scott said, are there any life signs?" Yes but it a mountain goat because it is 100 feet away from the crash site. John said. Virge, you ok. Scott asked Oh I do not know Scott, how would you feel if you just saw the love of your life crash into a mountain. Virgil said sarcastically. I know that you are upset Virge, but do not take it out on other people. Scott said; let us land on the mountain so that we can look for Kayo. Ok Virgie. Scott said. Ok Scott, and please stop calling me that, it is getting annoying. Ok tough guy, Scott said.

They landed on the mountain and went to where they had seen TBS crash. They were persistently calling out her, but what neither one of them knew, they weren't going to find kayo at all because she was deep in unconsciousness, and over 150 meters away, so she wouldn't be able to hear them even if she was awake.

Kayo! Scott called for what felt like the hundredth time, Kayo! Virgil had been shouting for ages, but still nothing. He was not ready to give up. Virgil, I do not think that we will find her. No! I am not giving up. We will find her. He said back to him. Even if we did find her, she might not even be alive. Scott tried to reason with him. Virgil looked up to where the mountain goat had meant to be. There was not enough room any animal to fit, but just the right size for a girl.

John, can you redo that scan for me plz, Virgil said. Oh sure thing Virgil. John said. That life sign is still there. Whatever it is, it is cold. That has to be her. Virgil said. That is impossible; there is no way in the world that she could have gotten up there without climbing. Scott said. No, there is a way; she is small enough and light to have been flung to that position. Virgil replied.

They climbed up to where the life sign was up, and what Virgil saw was shocking. Kayo! He screamed. Kayo was lying on the edge of the cliff, lifeless on her side with a small piece of metal sticking out from her back and there was blood on the snow and on the metal and her clothes. He ran over to her and checked to see if there was a heartbeat, and when he found one, he was amazed that she was alive. Scott came up after him and saw what was wrong with Kayo, and helped Virgil with taking the piece of metal put of her back. Scott had to hold Kayo, and Virgil had to take the piece of metal out of her back. When he took it out, all they heard was a high-pitched scream that emitted from Kayos lips.

She woke up, crying her eyes out. She was obviously in a lot of pain to have been crying. She opened her eyes, but at first, that entire she saw were two blurry figures. When her eyes adjusted, what she saw was surprising because she thought that Virgil and Scott did not care about her any more. Virgl, she tried to speak, but it was difficult to speak with a hole in your back. I am here, do not worry kayo, I am here and I will help in as many ways as possible.

He leaned down and picked her up. There was an obvious grimace on her face because when he picked her up, it moved the wound and a few more tears came rolling down her tears. Virgil kissed her on her cheek, and asked her if he was able to put her down on her back because when they got into TB2, he would have to put her down on one of the examining tables to drive his craft.

Chapter 6- operating

When they got home, they ran kayo to the infirmary. When they got there, they had to use sedative to knock her out to start operating immediately. The procedure went well but slow. It took a little while to clean out the wound, and then doing the stitches was the easy part. All together, the operation took around two hours. Kayo did not wake up until around three days later with a very stiff and sore back.

She spent most of her time in her bed, and she was sleeping. They were all worried that she would try to escape, or do anything like that. However, kayo had given up on escaping. She could not be bothered to even try to escape. They all took turns on looking after her throughout the night. Virgil spent the most time with her, and when she had finally woken up, she spent most of her time lounging around and watching TV with Virgil.

When Scott, Gordon and Alan were out on a rescue, kayo and Virgil were watching a romantic show on TV. Virgil was nervous because he wanted to ask kayo something, but he did not know if kayo still felt the way she did before. Therefore, when it struck one thirty pm, he asked her what was on his mind.

He got off the sofa, and kayo was watching him. He got down in front of her, got on one knee, and asked her what was on his mind. Tanusha Kyrano, he started. He brought out the ring. I have known you for a very long time; Kayo turned the TV off and looked at him. I was hoping that you would like to spend the rest of our lives together in harmony. I was wondering if you would marry me. Virgil said. I, I do not know what to say Virgil. When she looked into his eyes, she saw a loving man that would do anything to keep her safe. Yes. She said. I will marry you Virgil Tracy. She said. They leaned in and kissed each other, and when their lips parted, they looked at each other with love in their eyes. He gave her the ring, and he put it on her finger.

Chapter 7- marriage

Virgil told Scott, Gordon, john and Alan about kayo's and his decision. They spent month's perpetrating for the special day for when a Kyrano would turn into a Tracy. When the special day came, they were all very excited, but Kayo and Virgil were nervous wrecks. When kayo walked down the runway in her beautiful wedding dress, Virgil was full of pride. He grabbed her hand and lifted the veil off from her face.

What he saw was a beautiful woman that had love in her eyes. She had the eyes of a lover, but the face of a fighter. He was a very lucky man to have been blessed with a girl like her. They went through all the parts to going through the marriage. Do you, Kayo take this man to be your husband? The priest asked. I do kayo said. And do you, Virgil take this woman to be your wife? The priest asked him. I do. Virgil replied. Kayo and Virgil could not take their eyes off each other. You may give the rings. They looked into each other's eyes. I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, the priest said. Virgil grabbed kayo around the waist, and pulled her into a kiss. Their family and friends were cheering whilst the rest of the audience were clapping. They ran down the center isle whilst holding each other's hand while the audience were still clapping.

On their honeymoon, they went to France and England for 3 months. International Rescue were able to cope without them for a while. Gordon flew TB2, but when TB4 was needed, Alan had to fly her. TBS was still being built after the accident that she had. None of them talked about it anymore. In France, Virgil and kayo went to Paris to enjoy some time together, and in England, it was fun for them to check out the sites and even went to see Lady Penelope. She took them shopping at some of the best places. The girls went off together to have some girl time. Living on an island with four brothers in law and your husband can get a bit annoying being the only girl. The men stayed and went to an arcade to have some fun.

Lady P, yes kayo, what is it Hun. I do not know what to do because something is on my mind and I do not know how to tell Virgil. This is rather why I wanted to come here because I wanted to talk to a girl. Kayo said. I get what you mean honey, but what is on year mind darling. Penelope asked. I do not know how to explain, kayo started. I am pregnant.

Lady Penelope was stunned, but at the same time not all that too surprised because she knew that it would happen, but it still was a bit soon and quick as well. You know that you are going to have to tell him. Penelope said. I know, but that is the problem. I do not know how to tell Virgil. Kayo said. Tell me what? Virgil said from behind them. Kayo spun around and saw that Virgil was standing behind them. Oh Virgil, you gave me a scare. Kayo said. Oh sorry. Are you ok Hun, Virgil asked. Ya I am fine, kayo said. Oh hey Lady Penelope, how are you today? Virgil asked. I am good thx Virgil. Lady Penelope answered. How are you? She asked, I am good thx.

We had better get going, our plane leaves to take us back to Sydney and Scott was going to pick us up in his private plane. Virgil said. Ok then, goodbye Lady Penelope. Hope to see you again soon. Kayo said. I hope so too. Penelope said. Common Kayo let us get a taxi. Virgil said. Hang on cowboy. Penelope said, we could take you to the airport in Fab One. I am sure that we could get you to the airport in less time than a taxi. Penelope said. Well are you sure that it will not be too much of a problem? Virgil asked. No problem at all. Penelope replied.

They got to the airport, they all said their goodbyes, and whilst on the plane, kayo was nervous because she did not know how to tell Virgil that she was pregnant and was not sure about how he was going to react. She told herself that she would tell him later like after they had gotten into bed. While she was talking to Virgil, she realized that something was not right. Then she realized what was wrong. She was airsick. She flew a plane and she was airsick.

She felt sick and she thought that she was going to be sick. She checked the time. Ten thirty. Maybe she could pretend that she was tired and have an excuse to sleep on Virgil. She leaned on him, and Virgil took it in for a moment then put his arm around her, and soon enough, she fell asleep on him but Virgil stayed awake for a couple of reasons. One, because so that he would know when to wake her up when they landed. In addition, the second reason was because she was extremely pale and she had her arms around her stomach. He was a bit worried because he thought that she was sick.

When they landed it was about midnight, and kayo was fast asleep when Virgil had to wake her up. He really did not want to because she looked so peaceful. He also thought that if she were sick, the best thing would be that she got as much sleep as possible. He woke her up and her head was spinning, so when she moved her head, it was a bad idea because it made feel like she was going to throw up now.

They walked off the plane and onto the other private jet, and when they got on, she instantly fell asleep on Virgil. When they took off, it was about twelve thirty. Scott was flying the plane with his co-pilot. Therefore, he told him that they could both sleep. Virgil soon fell asleep but before he did, he woke kayo up to find out what was wrong. All he told him was that she felt a little nauseous. That was a lie, and he knew it. Kayo, what is wrong? He asked her. I told you that I feel a little sick she said. Virgil gave her a look that she had to give in to.

Before she told him what really was the matter, a wave of nausea wiped over her and she clutched her stomach and leaned forward with a groan. Virgil was quick to react. He rubbed circles on her back and pulled her onto his lap so that she could lie down. Virgil looked into her eyes with fear and he asked her what was wrong again. She told him that she was pregnant and that when she was on the other plane, she thought that she was airsick.

Virgil realized what was wrong with her and told her that she was not airsick, and what she was, was her stomach was just adjusting and that it would make her feel sick for a while. Before he had finished, Kayo had already fallen asleep on Virgil with one arm holding her stomach, and the other on Virgil's leg. He held her hand that was on his leg and with his other arm, put it around her stomach and soon fell asleep not much longer after that.

Chapter 8- the news

When they got home, Scott woke Virgil up, and Virgil picked kayo up and carried her to bed. Soon after that, he fell fast asleep because it was two thirty am. Two hours later, he woke to the sound of retching in the bathroom. When he got up and walked to the bathroom, he stopped to hear the sound of crying and he ran into the bathroom to find kayo sitting on the floor crying. She had heard him come in and looked up to see Virgil sitting next to her stroking her back. He asked her what was wrong and she told him that she felt sick, went to the bathroom and just made it to the toilet before she started throwing up. She was crying because her emotions just took over her and she had to let her emotions out somehow.

She went back to bed and before she got into bed, she collapsed. Luckily, Virgil had been right behind her and caught her just in time before she fell and hit the ground hard. He carried her the rest of the way to bed. He was worried about her because he did not know what was wrong with her. Later on, he woke up again to find kayo lying on her side, and bending over with both of her arms wrapped around her stomach and she was groaning. He moved over closer to her; put his left arm under her, and the other arm around her stomach trying to help her in as many ways as possible.

They were in that position for the rest of the night and they even slept in until midday. Scott came in to wake them up, but he saw that they were still fast asleep and let them still sleep. Virgil did not emerge until two pm. His brothers asked what was wrong with kayo because she had not woken up yet. Virgil knew that they had the right to know that she was pregnant, but he also thought that she should tell them in her own time. She is just really tired that is all. She needs a lot of rest. He told them. He was not exactly lying because she was tired and she did need a lot of rest since she was really sick and pregnant.

Kayo did not emerge until about three pm. When she did, Alan and Gordon were all over her. Their questions were not making her headache any better. Luckily, Virgil came into the kitchen when he did. He told the boys to go and clean their rooms and to give Kayo some space since she just woke up. She thanked him, and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Virgil asked her when she was going to tell the others, and there was silence for a second then she replied. I was not going to tell them, I thought that you would tell them with me or you could tell them. She replied. You are going to have to tell them, I can be with you but I will not do it because it is the woman's responsibility to tell the man. Virgil said.

Well I am not going to tell them by myself. It is the husband's responsibility to be there for the woman. I am not going to do it all by myself because you want to go to a bar and get drunk! She said without even thinking. Virgil just looked at her, wide-eyed and confused from where all that had come from. I am not going to go to a bar and get drunk with my wife pregnant. I am going to try help in as many ways as possible. Take last night for example. When you were on your side and in pain with your stomach, I scooted over and held you. He said trying to reason with her. Oh, I did not know that you held me last night. I thought that it was just the blanket that was wrapped around me. She told him. Why would I let you let you sit there in pain with no one to talk to? Virgil asked. I thought that when I told you that you would leave me. I was so scared because I did not know what was going to happen to us when we brought a baby into our lives. Kayo said whilst crying.

"Why would I leave you? I love you, very much kayo. And where did you get that nonsense form hun?" Virgil asked her. "My father left my mother when she told him that she was pregnant with me. I was worried that you do the same thing. He got drunk, and was not thinking straight, so when she told him. He thought that she was breaking up with him, so he left her to go with his friends and get drunk." She replied.

She was really crying now. The tears had become two little waterfalls on her cheeks, and an endless supply of water kept on running down. He pulled her into a hug, being mindful of her stomach since she still might be feeling a little sick. She hugged him back, tight and soon enough, they found each other holding onto each other as if life depended on them doing so.

It was nearing dinnertime on Tracy Island, and they were all hungry except for Kayo. She told them that she might turn in early for the night. When dinner was over, Virgil got a few bits of leftover vegetables and meat to give Kayo. He knew that if she did eat them, that she might end up throwing them up. When he gave them to her, she did not want them, but when he told her that it would be good for the baby if she ate them. Reluctantly she ate them, and fell asleep soon after that.

He was woken up again, by her groaning. She was on her stomach with her arms by her sides, and her head was facing away from Virgil. He touched her back and got a startled jump for doing so. She looked at him, and in his eyes, he saw a man that was going to help in as many ways as possible. She moved closer to him and on her side now, he asked her to go on her back. And she did so, then he put his left arm underneath her back, and with his other arm, rubbed clockwise over her stomach to try to relieve this stomach ache his beloved wife had to go through. She fell asleep soon after that.

They were rudely awakened by Alan jumping on their bed at 1 pm. Kayo was startled, and that sudden movement of her head caused her to gag. Virgil was also startled and caused him to swear with saying, shit, Alan do not scare us like that again! He shouted at him. Sheish, I am sorry for waking you guys up on my birthday. He said. Oh sorry Alan, I forgot that it was your birthday. Virgil said whilst pulling him into a hug. It is ok. He replied to Virgil.

They soon got up and dressed, and gave Alan their gifts for him. Soon enough kayo and Virgil decided that it was the perfect day to tell the others that they were expecting a child. Virgil started with saying, kayo and I have something to tell you. In addition, we decided on telling you that is was the perfect day to tell you. Virgil said. I hope that this is not a problem, but I have found out something that was surprising. She said. Well are you going to tell us, or are you going to sit there keeping us in suspense. Gordon said, but soon enough shut up from the glare that they all gave him.

Kayo began again. We only just found this out. There was a silence before kayo began before Scott twigged, oh no do not tell me you are pregnant. He said. Kayo and Virgil looked at each other than smiled. Yep, she said. Oh, joy Scott said. Alan jumped up, ran over to Virgil, and gave him a big hug. Virgil was a bit surprised, but soon returned the favor.

So that means that Kayo will have to be on leave soon because it would be hard on her and our baby with all that action. Virgil said. Then what about you? Scott asked. When the due date comes closer, I will have to go on leave as well because Kayo will need someone to help her and look after her.

When lunch came out, kayo was not hungry which was not surprising really, because she was getting used to everything. She was urged to eat something, even if it was not something large, all that they wanted her to do was eat a sandwich or something. When she finally ate something, she felt unwell for the rest of the day. Therefore, she fell asleep on Virgil whilst they were watching a movie. He did not bother to move her because he did not want to wake her, or make her feel even worse.

Chapter 9- a rescue gone wrong

There was a call for IR that was needed in the Gobi desert. TB2 was needed so Virgil had to go, and so were the rest of them needed so Kayo had to stay behind with Brains and stayed in contact at all times. She was worried for Virgil because it was the first rescue he had been on in nine months because with the honeymoon, and her being pregnant for six months. They had all just had lunch and she was able to eat something without feeling sick or being sick. Therefore, that was good.

Back on the rescue, TB2 had just landed in Gobi desert, and Virgil went to where the distress call was transmitted. Scott had to stay behind and be in control of Mobile Control. Virgil stepped out of his craft and he had an unsettling feeling in his stomach, and he looked around the barren landscape and noticed that there was nothing there. There is nothing here, he said to himself. Scott, I cannot see anything. There is nothing here, I am not seeing anything. There is no footprints, only sand and rocks.

Scott, I am not seeing anything, there is nothing here. No buildings, nothing not even footprints. Virgil said through the comms unit and to Scott. Keep on looking. We were not brought out here just on a wild goose chase. Scott replied. I think that you might be wrong Scott. I cannot see anything here. Virgil said. Ok Virgil, but we are not going to give up yet. Ok Virgil. Scott said. Ok scohmmhm. Virgil? Scott asked, is everything ok.

All he knew was that he was jumped from behind with a hand over his mouth and a knife to his back. He tried to talk, but he could not. Not just because he had a hand over his mouth but also because he was flat on his stomach. He had obviously had this hand put over his mouth, then pushed into this cave of some sort. He had fallen at least 5 meters and landed on his stomach hard.

When the hand had moved, Virgil groaned because he landed on a rock that was sticking into his stomach that was quite sore after the fall. He quickly got up after the knife was moved and what he saw that was standing over him was shocking. I have to say International Rescue; I am quite surprised that you fell right into my trap. I thought that you people were smarter than that. Maybe I was wrong. The stranger said. What do you want with me Hood? Virgil asked him. All that I want you to do is suffer the same way that my niece did. You let her die and did not even do anything to help her. The Hood snapped at him. Three things. She is not dead because I am married to her. Two, how do you know when you were not even there and three, why do you even care. Virgil asked him.

She is dead and if you were married to her, where's the. He was cut off because Virgil showed him the wedding ring. How I know is because I saw the live video feed from a nearby satellite, and why I care is because she is my niece and I am her only family that is left. He told Virgil.

We are her only family that she has because we do not try to get her to work for someone that she does not want to work for! Besides, we care for and do not try to get her killed or kill her! Virgil yelled at him. The Hood glared at him then made his move. He socked Virgil in the cheek. Then while he was venerable, he punched him hard in the stomach, which drove Virgil to his knees and then he layed on his side clutching his stomach tightly with his arms and was groaning. He had to bring his legs up to his stomach to try to relive the pain.

Virgil come in. Virgil?! Scott was calling into the comms but when he got no reply we was worried for his little brother's sake. Scott went to where he had last seen Virgil then fell down the same hole. He landed with his right leg out and his hands in front of him. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark and quiet. Then he heard a groan coming from somewhere in front of him. He walked forward slowly before he was kicked in the back of his knee and then collapsed next to Virgil without even knowing it. He grabbed one of his glow sticks, and then lit it to get some light.

The first thing he noticed was the Hood was standing in front of him. Before the Hood was able to punch him in the head, Virgil came in front of Scott and blocked the punch by grabbing his hand. Virgil yelled at Scott saying for him to get out. However, was not moving. He got behind the Hood and before he could do anything, the Hood grabbed Virgil by the throat and pushed him against the cave wall. The Hood then got him in the stomach extremely hard which bashed him against the wall, the Hood dropped him, and Virgil lay there. He was not moving and Scott got the Hood in a headlock then he threw him into a wall. Scott came over to Virgil and he very lightly put his hand on Virgil's stomach to feel if it was swollen or something, which caused Virgil to grab his stomach, and he was groaning loudly and curled up on his side. I am so sorry big guy. I did not know if you were conscious Virge. Scott said to Virgil.

Scott had to carry Virgil to his craft because he could barely walk after landing on his stomach hard from a high drop than getting punched twice in his stomach would be quite painful for anyone. Scott had to fly TB2 because Virgil was curled up on the seat clutching his stomach. When they got home, Virgil was still in pain with his stomach that was beginning to worry Scott because usually Virgil is tougher than this. Scott had to carry Virgil to his room and kayo was holding Virgil with his other arm. Virgil was ordered to go to bed and there was no argument from him.

At dinner, there was no sign of Virgil and kayo was beginning to get worried about him now. After dinner, she went to her and Vigil's room and found Virgil lying on the bed in an uncomfortable position whilst still clutching his stomach tightly. Kayo climbed on the bed next to him and gently shook him to wake him. Virgil woke up and looked at Kayo then tried his best to look normal and sat up. Any sudden movements made his stomach hurt more so he tried not to make any sudden movements. When he did, he grimaced and kayo put her hand on his hand. They looked at each other in the eye and then Virgil gave up on looking like the tough guy.

He told kayo what was wrong, and she told him that it would be best if he got more sleep. Therefore, he tried to sleep but he couldn't knowing that Kayo was worried about him. Therefore, he moved closer to her and put his left arm under her. She moved closer to him, rolled onto her right side, and put her left arm over his stomach. He grimaced at first since his stomach still hurt, but he soon got used to it and put his right arm over his stomach.

Six hours later, Virgil woke up with severe pains in his stomach. He rolled over but that still did not make him feel any better. He rolled onto his stomach hoping that the pressure would make him feel better. However, he still felt bad. He did not want to wake kayo up because she looked so peaceful sleeping. He rolled onto his back and that still did not make him feel better. He was looking at the ceiling for about 20 minutes before he felt his stomach lurch.

He made it just in time at the toilet before he emptied all the continents of his stomach in the toilet bowel. Kayo heard him throwing up and walked to the bathroom to find Virgil leaning over the toilet bowel throwing up. She was sitting on the edge of the bath rubbing circles on his back whilst yawning. When he had finally finished, he flushed the toilet and looked at Kayo who was looking at him with worry written all over her face. He got up, sat next to her, and looked her in the eye.

They went to bed and layed on his back whilst kayo layed on her right side and was ever so gently rubbing circles clockwise on his stomach trying her hardest to make this stomach ache that he had to go away. He put his left arm under her then pulled her close to his body and then rolled onto his left side and Kayo stayed on her right side. He pulled her closer to his body and then put both arms around her back and hugged her tightly. Kayo returned the favor by hugging him back but less tightly. Virgil still had the occasional pain in the stomach where he woke up groaning and putting an arm around his stomach tightly.

Kayo woke up at dawn to find that the bed was empty and that she was the only one in the room. She got dressed and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. She found Virgil on the balcony looking out into the horizon. She came next to him and saw that he looked pale and tired. She put her arm around his shoulders and looked into his eyes. She saw that they were losing their sparkle and that he was in pain. She wished that there was something that she could do to help him feel better.

She felt useless for not being able to help him. She tried to get him to bed, but he was just being stubborn and said that he was not moving or eating. She told him that if he was not going to bed, she was not going to bed either.

He gave in and went to bed with her and when he layed down on the bed, he got severe stomach pains that felt like as if he was being kicked in the stomach repeatedly. He groaned and grabbed his stomach tightly. Kayo realized what was wrong, and she moved her hand under his arms then gently rubbed circles on his stomach. She looked at him and when she saw that he was falling asleep, she did not stop until he fully closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he did, she layed down next to him fell asleep. It took a week before Virgil got fully better, he always had a sore spot on his stomach, and whenever someone bumped it, it hurt a lot.

Chapter 11- tickle torture

It was breakfast time on Tracy Island and that always leads to havoc. Scott was still mad at Virgil for getting Kayo pregnant, and he waltzes around the place as if nothing has happened. Scott saw that Virgil loved Kayo with all of his heart, but they needed Kayo on rescues and since she was on leave for a few more months, they had no one to fly Shadow, or to shadow anyone. Scott was also worried that if they needed her, they had nobody to do her job. She was able to shadow people the best since she was quiet and fast.

Scott knew that he was going to have to teach Virgil a lesson for getting busy with Kayo, but he did not know how to do it. There were a few options but they all seemed extreme. However, one of them was perfect. His plan would go underway tomorrow at exactly twelve o clock at in the afternoon.

When it struck five to twelve on the next day, he told Virgil to meet him in the lounge. Scott asked Virgil to choose a movie from the box of movies, which happened to be on the floor. When it was twelve, Scott crept up behind Virgil, stuck out all of his figures, and jabbed them into Virgil's side, which got a yelp and Virgil spun around in time to see that Scott had knocked him on the floor. Scoots figures ran up and down Virgil's ribs and that got a hysterical laugh from Virgil. Scott sat on top of Virgil's legs so that he was not able to get away. Scott's figures kept running up and down his ribs and Virgil tried desperately to get Scott off him. Scott ge get off m me. Yo you way a to tonne. Virgil said through the laughter. Oh, I do now do I? Are you saying that I am fat? Scott asked him. Yes No, no nonono. I am not. Virgil tried saying desperately.

I think that you are and that means that I get to tickle you more. Scott said. Scott moved his figures up, down, right and left all over Virgil's stomach. Virgil could not stop laughing since that was his most ticklish spot and unfortunately, Scott knew it. Scott was now tickling Virgil's ribs again and then started to poke his stomach in his most ticklish places. Virgil tried desperately to wriggle away through the laughter, but Scott had a very strong grip. Kayo came into the room to find the boys on the floor and she asked Scott what he was doing, and when he told her. Kayo grabbed Virgil's arms and lifted them up them kneeled on his hands so that Scott could continue to tickle Virgil without his arms trying to cover his stomach.

Kayo joined in with the tickling, and was tickling his ribs, whilst Scott was profusely running his figures over the young man's ticklish belly. Virgil was laughing his head off and could not stop. Virgil was somehow able to wriggle away, but Scott soon grabbed him around the waist, and pulled him back to the ground, but when he did so, Virgil hit his head on one of the stairs. Kayo stood up, walked over to where Virgil was, and sat on one of the seats next to him and asked him if he was ok, when Virgil groaned she and Scott went next to him and asked if he was ok.

Virgil took the advantage that he had to jump on Scott and tickle him back. Unfortunately, Scott was not ticklish and Virgil's surprise attack was useless. Scott however used Virgil's same tactic and threw him off than sat back on top of Virgil and began to tickle him on his sides and under his arms where Virgil was really in hysterics. Scott's fingers were jostling up and down over his stomach, which was beginning to ache after being tickled for so long.

Virgil wished that he were not so ticklish because his stomach was now beginning to roll and making him feel sick. Before he could say anything, Kayo started to tickle his ribs and then Scott sat on his stomach, which made him feel even worse. He tried to get Scott off his stomach by pushing him off, but Kayo grabbed his arms and held them down. He had enough of this because he thought that he was going to be sick. He sat up and that was a bad idea because Scott pushed him back down again. His stomach could not take the pressure of Scott on top of his stomach or him tickling him anymore and lurched and he made a run for the toilet and only just got there to empty his stomach continents into the toilet bowel. Scott was quick to running after him to find him vomiting in the toilet. He was rubbing circles on Virgil's back to help him feel better. He apologized to him, and kayo felt bad for making him feel sick and be sick.

Chapter 12- the due date

It had been three months since Scott and Kayo had tortured Virgil. Everyone was jostling about with painting the new room and adding in a crib and other stuff for babies. Virgil was on leave for his wife's sakes, since she was in her ninth month of pregnancy. Everyone was worried for kayos sake because she had gone into labor pains a few times.

No one was sure on what day the kid was due or what gender it was. Even if they did know, they do not think that they were as excited as they were now. Kayo was ordered on bed rest for the last week. When Virgil was woken up in the middle of Friday night to the sound of groaning, he was sitting up immediately, and looking at his wife that was bent over clutching her stomach. Kayo, what's wrong luv? Virgil asked her. It is time for the kid. Kayo tried to tell him through the pain.

Virgil ran out of the room and was screaming for his brothers to get up. When everyone got up and ran into the living room, he told them what was happening and asked them to get the infirmary ready. The boys went to do their jobs, and Virgil went back up to the room where kayo was laying in pain. He went to pick her up to take her to the infirmary. When he moved her slightly, she was in more pain. He picked her up and she was crying because she was in full labor pains and he eventually had to run because he thought that she was going to scream in his ear.

When he finally got her there, she was crying her eyes out and was sweating profusely. She was clutching her stomach and had to pull herself into a sitting position to try to relieve some of the pain. Virgil, what do we do cause none of us have had experience to deliver a child. Gordon asked. I will have to call my ex-girlfriend because she is married and has had two kids.

Hello? Who is it? Alisha asked. Hi Alisha, it is me Virgil, I was wondering if you could hopefully talk me through how to deliver a child plz. Virgil said. Oh hi Virge, and why do you need me to talk you through on how to deliver a child? My wife is having our first kid and my brothers and I have got no idea on how to do it and I thought that since you have had a kid, I was thinking that you could talk me through plz, I'm desperate. Oh yeah sure. What you need is warm water, towels, blankets and a bed. Ok. We have all those. Now what do we do? What you need to do is get your wife in a comfortable position and get her to stay calm. Once that is done, what you need to do next is simple really. Put me on loudspeaker plz Virge. Ok done. What is your wife's name? Kayo. Ok Kayo, you will need to push to get it over with. It will hurt a lot but when it is over, it will be worth it.

After ten minutes of screaming, they all heard the sound they were not expecting as loud as it was. The scream of the child. When they heard that, they knew it was all over. What they needed to do was put the child in the warm water and then dry it. Once they had done that, they wrapped the child in the towels. They passed the kid to kayo and Virgil, and they went to their room to get some sleep and find out if it was a girl or boy and then name the child. It is a boy! Kayo exclaimed. What should we call him? Virgil asked her. I think Noah, kayo told him. Noah Kyrano Tracy. Virgil said calmly and quietly. They leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips, then Virgil got behind kayo and she leaned back on top of him whilst he held her.

Chapter 13- the dreaded stomach flu

What weight kayo lost from having the baby, Virgil gained. The reason why he gained and she lost was that he was off recues and was worried about the arrival of their kid, which meant that he did not have time to go to the gym on the island. He ate more food, and the food he ate was rubbish and did not get to burn the fat he gained. Even after the child came, he did not go to the gym because kayo was exhausted. Sometimes he was stuck to look after the child because kayo had to do something. Even though Noah was now three, the boys all took turns to look after the little trouble maker.

One morning, when kayo went to get Virgil to wake up and found that he was being stubborn she shook him and the reply she got was most unexpected. Get lost. I do not want to get up. Virgil muttered to her. How dare you say that to me? I am your wife and you talk to me like that!? She said to him whilst patting his stomach and before he even knew what happened, he threw up on the bed and floor. After that, he curled up, clutched his stomach and groaned. Kayo called Scott and after he came in, kayo said what was happening. He went to Virgil and felt his forehead and his stomach, much to Virgil's dismissing.

I know what is wrong with mister tough guy over here. Scott said. Ok what is wrong with him? Kayo asked him. He has the dreaded stomach flu and it is his first, so it will not be a pleasant experience for him. Scott said. But how did he get that and why did it happen? Kayo asked him with worry. Scott explained to her how it happened and could not explain the why because no one knows for sure why it happened. He also told her that he would need to be transferred to a different room because it is contagious and very bad for anyone to catch.

After they had transferred him to a different room, Virgil was in the bathroom for about ten minutes with kayo in there with him rubbing his back because he was currently disposing everything in his stomach into the toilet bowel. Once he had finished, kayo got him into bed and got him comfortable, he was groaning and clutching his stomach with his arms and was not letting go even when kayo tried to unwind his arms. Kayo asked him kindly and gently to let his stomach go so she could do something to make him feel a bit better. When he finally did let go, she lifted up his shirt slightly so that she could put her hand onto his belly. When she did that, Virgil flinched a bit, but as soon as she started to rub clockwise on his stomach, he soon began to calm down a bit.

A few minutes later, Kayo silently left the room and went to her own room to clean up the mess. Scott came in to help her and they had a lot of work to do. Like taking the sheets off the bed, washing the mattress and then flipping it over. Kayo was exhausted quickly for no apparent reason. She found it hard to do the simplest of tasks, and even found herself nearly collapsing. Scott got worried about her when he saw her having to sit down for the second time in one minute. He went over to her and asked her what was wrong and when she told him what the matter was, asked her if she felt weird in the stomach. And when she said yes, he clicked. Kayo, I know what is wrong with you, Scott told her. Ok, what is wrong with me? Kayo asked him. You are pregnant. Scott told her. Oh, no. oh no no no no. Oh, shit. This cannot be happening. I cannot be pregnant when Virgil is sick and I will not have anyone to look after me at night. Kayo said really worried and scared. Hey, you have us to look after you. Scott said trying to sound reassuring. Yeah I know that I have you, but I mean you are not allowed to sleep with me in bed and stuff, and besides, if Virgil is like this, I will have to look after him because I know what makes him feel better. Kayo said.

They continued to work in the room, but when kayo began to look a bit flushed, Scott told her to sit down and take a break. While she did, Scott continued to work and soon enough, the room was done and just in time for dinner. It was lonely without Virgil sitting next to her, but she had her son sitting on her right, so that was ok. After dinner. Noah decided that it was ok to prank Scott by screaming for him when he saw a spider in his room. Scott came running in, and when he found nothing, before he could turn around he was jumped from behind. Noah was running away as fast as possible. He was also screaming like a girl and ran into the living room where Scott pulled the jump on him and jumped over the couch and got in front of Noah. He pounced on top of Noah and started to tickle him over the ribs and the stomach where he was most ticklish. He was squirming like a worm and screaming like a cockatoo. Even for a three year old, he was quite fast.

NEXT DAY:

Morning Virge, how are you feeling this morning? Asked Scott. The only response he got was a growl from Virgil's stomach, then Virgil bolted up and before Scott saw what was happening, he heard a retching sound coming from the bathroom. When Virgil came out after the toilet was flushed, the first thing that Scott noticed was how pale and weak Virgil looked. Does that answer your question? Virgil asked clutching his stomach like his life depended on it.

Ok, get into bed and I will try something that mum used to do for me whenever I got the stomach flu. Scott said. You got the stomach flu. Virgil asked him. Oh yeah. The first one you get is always the worst. Scott told him. Oh, joy. So how long does the first one last and how bad is it? Virgil asked him. It usually lasts for about a week, but the first can last up to two weeks. In addition, how bad it is sometimes depends on what you eat. Scott said.

Scott went over to Virgil, and when he was laying down, he groaned because his stomach was doing nothing but summersaults and he was clutching his stomach. Scott told him to unwind his arms, and when he did, Scott told Virgil what we was going to do. Virgil did not agree at first, but when Scott told him that it would make him feel a bit better, he agreed instantly.

Scott began to put pressure all over Virgil's stomach, and when Virgil said that when he pressed in a few places that made him feel quite sick. Scott put his fingers on those places and put a lot of pressure on those places, which caused Virgil to take a running to the toilet. He just made it to the toilet before his food made a reappearance. Scott was rubbing his back whilst Virgil was still throwing up. Once he had finished for a while, Virgil had one arm around Scott's shoulders and the other around his stomach that was beginning to lurch then settle, but it was still cramping a lot now and then, which caused Virgil to groan.

Kayo came into the room and found that Virgil was looking very pale, and when she asked where Scott was and the only reply that she got was his finger pointing to Scott's room. When she went up there and found Scott lying on his back with one of his arms wrapped over his stomach that was obviously giving him grief. She went over to him and gently patted him on his stomach, which gave her a shock for how tense it was.

He woke up and sat up on the bed and he looked a bit pale. Scott, are you all right because you look pale. Kayo said. Ya I am ok. Just a bit tired, that is all. He replied reassuringly. Are you sure. Because the way that you are sitting with your arm over your stomach, you do not seem all right. She replied. He gave her a cheesy smile in return and told her that he did not feel so well and that he thought that he might have caught the stomach flu from Virgil.

Kayo was up for a couple of days all night and all day with looking after Scott and Virgil. Scott was not throwing up, but he did feel like his stomach was constantly being punched, so he was sleeping most of the time, but Virgil was throwing up and he felt like he was having his stomach doing summersaults. Kayo had to stay up during the night to look after Virgil because he was finding it hard to sleep, and kayo had to get him to sleep.

Chapter 14- the terrible dream

When Virgil was better, and when he was finally eating kayo told him about the news. Honey, can I talk to you real quick plz. In our room plz honey. Kayo told Virgil. Oh yeah sure thing Kayo, what is it? Virgil asked her. They went in their room and kayo sat down on the edge of the bed and then Virgil sat down next to her. Whats wrong honey. Virgil asked her.

A few days ago, I was getting really exhausted after you were sick on the bed. Scott and I cleaned up the mess and then I found it hard to stand so I sat down a few times and Scott came over and asked me if I was all right. I told him what was wrong how I was getting exhausted and how I was really tired. He asked me if I felt weird or different in the stomach, and when I said yes, he froze. The next thing he told me was that, Kayo said before Virgil interrupted her. You are pregnant! Virgil exclaimed. Yes. Kayo said slowly and quietly. Virgil grabbed her by the arms, looked at her in the eyes, and said. You are pregnant and you looked after me when you could have gotten sick and could have hurt the baby! Virgil shouted at her. I, I am sorry. Scott was looking after you she said. But why did you start to look after me if Scott was!? Virgil asked her. Because Scott got sick and there was no one else to look after you. She said whilst crying because Virgil's grip was hurting her and because Virgil's glare was heartbreaking just because she tried to help him and he was mad at her.

Once she had said that, Virgil let go of her and she ran out of the room crying. She kept running until Scott grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him and he asked her what was wrong. When she told him that she told Virgil that she was pregnant, that he got angry with her for looking after him, and that he had held her by the arms that were now bruised. Virgil came running into the room and when he saw Scott, and the how Kayo was behind him and how Scott had an arm in front of her. Virgil, if you are going to act, as this, then I want you to change your attitude. No, you should have told me sooner! Virgil snapped at her. Then if you are not going to change, I am breaking up with you. Kayo said. NOOO

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Virgil bolted up in bed and had tears streaming down his cheeks. Kayo was sitting next to him, and was looking worriedly at him. Are you ok honey? Kayo asked him. Ya I am ok. I think. Just a bad dream, that is all. He said. Ok. She replied. Kayo looked away from him and started to fidget with her hair. Kayo is something on your mind honey. Virgil asked her. Oh no. She put an arm over her stomach and tears started to fall down her cheeks and Virgil put his hand under her chin and turned her head towards his. Kayo, is there something on your mind? Yes, there is something on my mind, but I do not know how to tell you. She replied to him. Its ok, just tell me. Virgil replied to her. Should I tell you the long version, or the short version? Kayo asked him. The short version. Virgil replied to her question. Ok then, I am pregnant again.

Virgil did not believe it. His nightmare was really coming alive. It was unfolding right in front of his eyes and it was shocking him. Are, are you sure? He asked her, trying to make sense of all this. Yes, I am sure. I have not had a pregnancy test done yet, but I am thinking of doing one. Kayo said to Virgil. Ok, so when are you thinking of doing it? He asked her. I already have tried it, but I am waiting for the result, and it has been twenty-four hours.

Chapter 15- the result that changed everything

Kayo and Virgil went into the bathroom and sat on the cold floor. Kayo grabbed the test result, and covered the result so that they both could see it at the same time. She lifted her finger off the result panel and when they saw what it said, they kissed each other on the lips. The results said one 'one line for pregnant, or, two lines for not pregnant' the result was one line, so she was pregnant.

They were both so overjoyed about the results that they completely forgot about the time, which was currently three am. They ended up accidently waking up Scott, who was not the happiest to have been woken up this early. He went into their room and found them sitting on their bathroom floor kissing and holding something. Scott coughed to get their attention and that scared the living daylights out of them. Scott you startled us. Virgil said holding kayo that was still shocked. Ya I noticed. What makes you think that you can start celebrating this early in the morning because you woke me up? Scott said to them. Kayo handed him the pregnancy test results, and when he read them, he picked Virgil up and punched him in the cheek. Virgil smashed into the wall back first and fell to the floor. He groaned because he had hit his head hard. Kayo stood up, pounced on top of Scott, and planted her knee into his stomach so that he could not pull any sudden moves. He looked into her eyes and did not see the Hood, but instead, he saw a young woman that would do anything to protect her husband, brothers and her kids.

Virgil groaned again and that got Kayos attention because the groan sounded like he was in pain. Kayo got off Scott but she put a lot of pressure on his stomach, which caused him to lean forward in pain. Kayo went over to Virgil and touched where Scott had punched him. Virgil hissed through his teeth when Kayo put a put too much pressure on the bruise. Kayo helped Virgil up and they left their room (luckily they had gotten dressed before they went into their bathroom to check on the results).

They went onto one of the sofas, Virgil layed down first on his back, then kayo sat next to him, then Virgil sat up, grabbed kayo, and pulled her down onto him. They soon fell asleep. Virgil on the sofa and on his back, with Kayo on her back and on top of Virgil with one hand holding his hand, and the other over her stomach. Virgil was holding kayos other hand that was on her stomach, and he had his arm over her stomach as well.

When they woke up the next day, they were in a completely different position. Virgil's back was against the back of the sofa, whilst Kayo was in front of him and on her side too. One of her arms was in front of her, so it was hanging off the edge of the sofa and her other arm was around her stomach, which did not look part for being pregnant because she was three months pregnant. Virgil had his arm behind his head, and his other was holding kayos hand that was over her stomach.

Gordon found them like that and decided to pull a prank. He woke them up by grasping kayo on her shoulder. She screamed and Virgil got over her to protect her from whatever danger she was in, and when he found Gordon laughing on the floor in a strange angle. Virgil decided to teach Gordon a lesson. He jumped off the sofa and landed next to Gordon. He started to tickle the boy over the ribs then told him that it was not a good idea to scare them like that. Gordon was on the floor in hysterics.

Kayo was still a little shocked, and when she jumped, and she hit her head on Virgil's chest and that was a little painful. What are you guys doing over here at five am for. Gordon asked them. None of your business. Virgil said back to him. If you boys are finished, Virgil can we go back to bed. Kayo said still a bit shocked. Virgil got up, went over to her, and helped her get up. They went to their room and she went under the covers and did not emerge until twelve at noon.

Virgil got up at eight am and found that Scott was already up and when he saw Virgil, he gave what he was going to give him. What do you think you are doing! Scott yelled at him. Excuse me. What I am doing is getting breakfast. Virgil said back at him. We own a rescue company, and that means that you cannot go along and get married then have kids and quite your job! Scott yelled at him walking up to him and pushing him backwards. I am not going to save people that I do not even know when I am needed back here. I would rather spend time with my family than look out for people that get themselves into these situations when my family, my wife needs me! Virgil yelled at Scott whilst he held him by his shirt collar. Scott pushed Virgil back, that caused him to stumble, and then Scott socked him in the cheek and then Virgil fell to the ground with blood around his cheek. When Scott saw Virgil unconscious on the floor with blood on him, Scott walked away and left him because of what he said. I do not want to save strangers because his wife was having their second child. That ran through Scotts head for ages.

When kayo got up and found Virgil, she freaked because she thought that he was dead. She ran, well all that she could do was walk fast, over to him and sat down next to him and stroked his hair whilst she cried. Scott came out and found her with Virgil. He was full of guilt because he had badly injured his little brother. He left the room and went to his own to cry. He had injured his little brother out of pride.

By three pm, Virgil had only just woken up to find himself in his bed with his wife and son looking at him with worry. Virgil saw Scott, freaked out, and fell off his bed because he thought that he was going to hit him again, so he stayed hidden behind his bed. Scott found Virgil and went near him only to be sat on and being yelled at by saying, what do you want to do to me now? You already yelled at me because my wife is pregnant and because my son is going to be a big brother. You already hit me, no actually, you punched me and cut my cheek open, then let me fall to the floor and become unconscious! Virgil yelled at Scott.

Kayo grabbed Scott by the hair, directed his head towards him, slapped him across the face, and yelled at him. You hit him because we got married and had a son, and are soon going to have a daughter! Kayo yelled at him. Scott got up and before he could apologize, got kicked in the knee by Noah. Scott went out of their room and went to his own room.

We're having a daughter? Virgil asked her. Yes, she replied. Virgil went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Noah went over to them, and they all ended up hugging each other. Virgil on the left and holding kayo with his right arm and Noah in his left arm. They were in that position for at least three minutes.

Virgil could not sleep and was not just, because his jaw was hurting; it was because he was anxious. Anxious about what was going to happen to him and Scott. After that big fight, and after Scotts own nephew kicked him because he had hurt him. What was happening to his family?

Chapter 16- unexpected arrival

On 9 October, four and a half months after the fight that Scott and Virgil had gotten into. Something happened that was unexpected to someone they all had been expected for a long time. When they came, it was a surprise because they were not expected until later. They had arrived a surprise earlier than people had told them.

Kayo and Virgil were in the lounge watching a movie, when kayo said something that stopped reality in the making. Honey, I do not feel so good. I do not know what it is, but I suddenly have a twinge. Kayo said. Where is it? Virgil asked. I am, not entirely sure. It just started a minute ago, and now it is just spreading around my stomach and it feels weird. Kayo said. Hang on. Your stomach has a twinge and is it at the base of your stomach? Virgil asked her standing up and grabbing a medical book off the bookshelf near his rocket poster. When she said yes, he picked her up and called the others on his watch and as soon as they appeared kayo was in agony and he had to get her to a hospital.

When they finally got there, kayo was already crying and Gordon had to fly them there because Virgil had to hold Kayo to keep her calm. Alan had to babysit and most if the time, Noah was asking, where's my mummy and daddy. I want my mummy. He was also mostly crying too.

When they got into the hospital, Virgil was calling out for any nurses saying, help you have to help us. Soon enough, nurses came rushing out and brought a bed and Virgil had to put kayo on it so that the nurses could take her to the delivery room. Half way through when they had started to do the delivery, they realized that the child was not going to make it because she was at the wrong angle for the birth procedure.

One of the nurses came out into the waiting room that Virgil was in. Mr. Tracy, she started. There have been some difficulties, and we are going to have to operate on your wife. She said. He looked at her, and thought. If it will, help the baby enter the world safely, then ok. He thought. Ok. He said. The nurse left him and half an hour later; John called Virgil and asked how things were going. Hey little brother, how are things going with kayo? John asked him. Not good. Virgil replied to John's question. Oh, I am sure that she will be fine Virgil. John replied to him with a slight grin. If you were here half an hour ago, you would not be wearing that grin! One of the nurses came in saying that they had to operate on kayo! Virgil yelled at him through the comms unit, and then he apologized.

Half an hour later, Virgil's brothers came to his room and found him sitting in the right hand row of chairs, at the very end. He was looking down at his hands that were in his lap. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was as pale as. He was twiddling his thumbs, and was completely unaware of his brothers coming into the waiting room until John came over to him and started rubbing his back, which made Virgil jump.

The same nurse from before came into the waiting room. Mr. Tracy. She said. Virgil stood up and went to where she was standing. Virgil, the procedure went fine, and your baby is fine. However, halfway through the procedure, we came upon a difficulty. Your wife's heart stopped for thirty seconds. She said. Virgil looked at her with disbelief, and was beginning to wish that he were sitting down because he was feeling lightheaded. His eyesight was going dark and was feeling a little nauseous. Before he knew it, he was falling backwards because he had collapsed. The nurse tried to grab his collar but she missed, and his brothers lunged at him but they did not get to him in time, and he hit the floor hard with the back of his head.

When he finally woke up, his head was killing him, and he found himself in Scotts lap and he was really nauseous. That was not a good sign, and he found it hard to think straight. He had to sit up now or otherwise he was going to be sick. He tried to get up, but his head hurt and his back was stiff. He sat up, and apparently, that was a very bad idea.

His stomach lurched and he ran for the toilet. Scott was right behind him and when Scott finally got there, he found Virgil in the bathroom throwing up in the sink whilst one hand was holding the sink; and the other was clutching his stomach. Scott came over to him and started to rub circles on Virgil's back. When he had finally finished, Virgil still was not feeling well and was still holding his stomach and leaning over to hopefully relieve some of the pain. Scott put one of Virgil's arms around his shoulders, whilst his other arm was still around his stomach. Scott placed his hand on top of Virgil's arm to keep his arm on his shoulders. He put his other arm over Virgil's stomach and began to pat him ever so gently which made Virgil gag. Scott stopped patting his stomach, and instead just held hit by putting his arm around Virgil's stomach and hoped that it would make his little brother feel better.

Scott got Virgil back to the room, and as soon as they sat down. Luckily, there were no armrests, so Scott got Virgil to lay down and get some sleep. He was sleeping at a bad angle for about three hours. John was asleep with his head on Scotts shoulder, and Virgil had his head on John's lap, whilst his back was on Scott. For the first half hour, Scott was rubbing circles on Virgil's stomach to hopefully help him to feel better. For the rest of the time, he was letting Virgil sleep without any disturbance. He had sent Gordon and Alan home with Noah because they were almost falling asleep.

One of the nurses came into the waiting room and found them asleep which very wasn't surprising because it was seven in the morning and it had been a hard night for them all. She touched Scott on the shoulder, that made him jump, that woke the rest of them, and Virgil nearly fell off them, but Scott grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back on top of him. Virgil sat on his own chair, he was still feeling a little sick, but at least he did not feel like he was going to be sick. The nurse was telling them that the rest of the procedure went by fine, and that Kayo was now up. Virgil stood up immediately when he found out that she was awake. Can we go and see her? Virgil asked her. She smiled softly at him and told him that he could go and see her.

He went straight to her room and found her up and holding their child with her right arm, and her left arm over her stomach which was obviously sore after the operation. He went over to her, sat on the end of the bed, and sat as far away from her as possible in case he accidentally hurt her or the kid. Kayo looked at him and saw that he was tired, but he was anxious to see her. She leant forward and touched him on the arm, which made him look at her then away cause he thought that she had died with her heart stopping.

She put the kid in the crib next to her bed, and got out of the bed and sat next to her husband and put her head on his shoulder. He put his hand on hers and they looked at each other. I, I thought that you had died during the procedure. Virgil said with tears welling up in his eyes. Well I could not leave you to look after Noah and our new little one all by yourself, now could I. she asked him. He could not take it anymore; the tears came down his cheeks. I was thinking of a name whilst I was waiting. Virgil said. Ok, what were your thoughts of a name? Kayo asked him. I was thinking of Sophia. Virgil said. That is perfect she said handing her to him. He held her and she grabbed onto his fingure and that made him cry.

Kayo put the girl back in the crib then Kayo put her hand on his and pulled it to her cheek, then kissed it. He kissed her on the cheek, and then they kissed on the lips. When they separated, there was a low pop sound. Scott came in, and ruffled Virgil's hair. Virgil grimaced and then held the back of his head. Kayo looked at Scott in worry. Mr. Tough guy over here fell backwards. Scott said. Did not. Virgil said back to him. Oh yeah sure. When the nurse told you what had happened during the procedure, you fainted and smacked the back of your head on the ground hard and got a concussion. Virgil looked away because he was blushing, so Scott continued. When he finally came around, he ended up throwing up what he had for lunch. Kayo looked at Virgil with worry, and he looked back at her.

John came in. Virgil still felt a little nauseous, but he thought that he might be a little hungry from not eating since yesterday. Who wants food? John asked them. Ok. Scott said. I could go with something to eat. Virgil said. John went to the hospital cafeteria with them, and they got something. John got an apple juice and a chocolate chip cookie. Scott got and orange juice and a muffin, and Virgil got a tropical juice and some raisin toast.

Once they had finished eating, they went back to the room and found kayo asleep. They entered the room quietly, and sat down on the chairs that they had designated for themselves each. Virgil was beginning to wish that he had not had anything to eat because he was feeling quite sick now. He put his arm over his stomach, and that alerted Scott because he was looking very pale and a little green. Scott went over to him, kneeled down in front of him, and put his hand on top on his knee. Virgil looked at him in a questioning way. Are you feeling ok little brother? Scott asked him. Yeah, I am fine, just a little nauseous. Virgil replied. Scott placed his hand on Virgil's stomach and patted it gently when he was getting up. Virgil wished that he had not had done that because it made his stomach twist and lurch.

He got into the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. His stomach was obviously still a little tender, and the sound of retching woke kayo up. Scott ran into the bathroom to find Virgil vomiting into the toilet. Scott was rubbing circles on his back and had to steady him by holding his chest. Kayo came in and saw what was wrong, and sat down next to him, and wiped his hair out of his eyes.

Her doctor came into her room and smelt vomit. He came into the bathroom and found her sitting next to Virgil, who he thought was a complete stranger somehow. Miss, we had better get you back into bed and away from this stranger so that you do not catch what he has, he told her. He is not a stranger, he is my husband and I am not leaving him because he is sick with something. She said back to him. Oh, sorry I did not know that he was your husband. He said back to her a little embarrassed.

The doctor got one of his backup nurses to get Virgil into his own room and checked on immediately. When they had checked him, they realized that he was still in shock. Once Virgil was in his own room and on his own bed, kayo came in and sat down next to him in a chair that was next to his bed. She put her hand on his stomach and started to rub circles and pat him gently and then rub. She did that in a continuous pattern to help him feel better.

Chapter 17- flashback to a previous rescue

It was six in the morning when Noah and Sophia came into Virgil and kayo's room and started to jump on their bed. They both bolted up and Virgil could not see anything because his hair was all over the place. They had been going on rescues, and last time it did not end so well.

Kayo was needed because they had a lead on the Hood. When she got there, she was jumped from behind and smashed into a wall head first, so that hurt. Kayo kicked whoever it was on the knee, and was let go so she pounced on top of whoever it was. She planted her knees into their stomach and got a grown in response. When she looked at who it was, she froze. She got a socking in the eye and was knocked backwards. She called for backup; specifically Virgil and he immediately got into TB2 and was rushing to get up into the air.

Virgil landed and ran into the cabin to find that Kayo was in the corner of the room with a black eye, and was holding her arm, which looked a bit swollen; she also had a cloth over her mouth and her comms unit was shattered. She woke up and tried to warn him to look out. She ripped the cloth from away from her mouth, and screamed at him saying to watch out from what was behind him. Behind you! She screamed. Virgil looked behind him just in time to see that the Hood was holding a spanner. He hit Virgil over the head with it, and he instantly collapsed in front of her.

Kayo got up, jumped over Virgil, and ended up with a punch in the stomach, and she collapsed, so the Hood grabbed her by the arms and threw her into a room then locked the door. Virgil woke up, and lunged himself at the Hood and punched him in the cheek. Scott came rushing in the room, to find that there was only himself and Virgil in the room.

Scott saw that in the corner, there was a locked room. He looked into the lock and saw kayo. Virgil, Kayo is in here! Scott exclaimed to Virgil. He grabbed the Hood around the neck, and punched him hard in the stomach. He broke the door down and saw that Kayo was lying unconscious on the floor. Virgil ran over to her and picked her up then ran out of the building and into TB2. He called GDF, because they had the Hood. They came, and cornel Kacey, got her men to pick him up. They got him into their ship and got his into their prison immediately.

That incident had happened almost six months ago, and now that the Hood was behind bars, they did not have to worry about him causing any more trouble. They could all relax, and just enjoy each other's company. Kayo and Virgil had had twins. A little girl and a little boy. They named them Anastasia, for the girl, and Alex, for the boy. They were all one happy family. Noah and Alan had out pranked Gordon.

The day he had realized and so had the others that he had been out pranked, was on Noah's birthday. Alan and Noah had been planning this for ages. It went better than expected. Noah had told Gordon that he wanted to go for a swim and they went. Alan had secretly gotten the water tap to stop the flow of water, so that when Gordon went to jump into the pool. The water would rush out.

Gordon went to jump into the pool, and then he realized that there was no water, so he was screaming like a girl, then Noah threw an inflatable little pool in the pool, and Alan had to quickly fill it up with the hose. Gordon landed in the kid's pool with a splash and thud. Gordon got out of the pools and ran after both of them. He caught up to Noah, brought him down, and started to tickle him. All of them lived in the life of rescue, and had fun with each other by tickling and pulling pranks.


End file.
